Baa, Baa, Black Sheep!
by StrawberryZombie1
Summary: He just wanted to be human. He just wanted to be with the one he loved. But when they don't accept him, where else is there to go. Well, there aren't many options when he made the rash decision to sell his soul for love. This little black sheep has a long journey ahead of him.
It wasn't like he had thought out all the ways of how his life could become so terrible, so quickly. He just made an innocent, idiotic deal with a wicked being and now he was here. The black sheep just wanted to be human so he could be with the shepherd's daughter. The daughter, Ellie, had always loved the odd sheep. The only of all the flock to be black as obsidian. He bleated at the night sky for months, just praying to whatever would listen. Eventually a curious being, a demon of sorts, listened to his pleas. A deal was made, a terrible idea on this sheeps part, but it was made nevertheless. The sheep would ask for the daughters hand and if she refused, he would become this demons slave for all eternity. If she accepted, and they were happily married, he would live a peaceful life without owing anything.

This lamb sold his soul and threw his entire being away to be human to this...monster. Alas, Mattelo, the black sheep turned human, was born. His eyes still glossy and that of an sheep's, his hair unruly and black locks curling around his shoulders, his skin pale, almost sickly looking. He was a small boy, looking to be around 16 or so and standing at 5'3".

He knocked upon the shepherds door, asking for his daughters hand in marriage. As the shepherd looked over the odd boy, he couldn't help but to get an eerie feeling, and as they saw his strange eyes and the presence of some evil lurking inside him. They quickly turned against him.

The father yelled for the boy to leave, but Mattelo barged through the doors, running to the daughters room, his legs and small frame shaking as he ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Ellie! It's me, Ma-Mattelo! You gave me that name Ellie! You love me and I'm here to love you! I can finally be with you...I can fi-"

"Monster!" She screamed, kicking her legs and trying to escape him. "Father! Father, help me!"

"N-No! Ellie...It's me..I'm not baaaaaaad~" He could feel his heart clench and his chest tighten. "I'm...human now...we can love.."

"Father!" She cried, pushing Mattelo away.

"Don't...Don't cry...please don't…" Matello was shoved away, and then sent flying back into the hall. He felt the firm grip of the father, a fist to his jaw came next. He cried out, blood gushing from his nose. He shuddered, awaiting another blow to his face. He was then sent tumbling down the stairs, inaudible shouts thrown his way as the man barreled after him.

Mattelo clawed out the door, tears forming in his innocent eyes. Why were they treating him this way? He wasn't that different from them. He just wanted them to accept him and wanted to be one...part of their family. He ran, he ran and never looked back. He was fearful. He knew nothing of the outside world, nothing other than his little hillside. The other sheep wouldn't miss him, he was an outcast afterall.

"Mattelo~" A ear piercing voice beckoned, causing him to tumble off the path. He covered his ears, hearing it cry out for him over and over again,"They didn't accept you, did they?"

"I...I thought they would...love me...Why did th-"

"Shhh child, you don't need to worry about them. Remember our deal? You're mine now. I'll take care of you~."

"Wh-"

"I'm your new master, Grievus. Shepherd of darkness, and you, my little black sheep. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Follow me like a good little boy."

Mattelo felt a deep sense of regret and followed close behind the tall, shadow-like sorcerer, thinking over how serious this rash decision was. He looked over the being, fearful for his life. Grievus wore a strange, black cloak that seemed to float along the ground. Around his neck was a fallen ruff, embroidered in black. His fingers were long and spindly, almost like bones, his sleeves hanging just below his wrist. He wore many jeweled rings and he could just barely make out a few markings that twisted from the tip of the beings middle finger and up past his wrist.

Grievus had dark winding horns with beads and jewels hanging from them, his hair was almost as unruly as his own, and just as dark. It twisted around the sorcerers hollow eyes, and a few strands held small, white beads.

What was this man? He was powerful enough to turn a mere sheep into a boy, what else could he do? What else had he done? Was this man even human...or possibly, some being from hell here to punish the damned and maybe...Matello had committed some past sin. He had chewed up a few of the shepherds jackets. He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts as he hears the sorcerer singing an odd song.

"Baa, baa, black sheep

Have you any wool?

Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.

One for the master,

And one for the dame,

And one for the little boy

Who lives down the lane."

Mattelo cocks his head to the side, chewing on his lip nervously as the being continues to sing, his voice sinister and low.

"Baa, baa, black sheep

Off to hell you go

Yes Sir, yes sir, have to pay the toll

Slave to a sorcerer

Slave to a lie

Slave for eternity

Oh God, why?"

Mattelo shudders, staring down at his feet, the demon had given him fine looking clothing. A pair of ankle boots, socks, shorts, and a fine looking short- sleeved button up. All in a fine shade of...black. A jacket might've been nice though, it was beginning to cool down and the night breeze chilled his bones. The demon chuckled, thinking of another verse to his dark tune.

"Baa, baa, black sheep

Shorn of all it's wool

No sir, No sir, He's so cold.

None for the master

None for the dame

Now He's the little boy

Rotting away"

"Enough with the tune...It's scaring me Grievus...I don't like it. If you're making fun of me, can you just say it, not sing it…" Mattelo groans, keeping his gaze towards the ground so he didn't have to look into the beasts eyes.

"Baa, baa black sheep

What have you done?

Just to be human, Just to have some fun

Say goodbye to everyone

Take all the blame

Bad little boy

Who lives down the lane." Grievus cackles darkly, his lips curving into a sadistic grin. "You don't like my song? How dreadful. I thought of it all for you little sheep."

"Call me Mattelo! I'm not a sheep any longer…"

"Oh, I don't recall giving you a voice to complain with. You don't command me little sheep. I could call you the most despicable of things, or better yet...I could easily turn you back and make a meal of you!"

Mattelo sighs, lowering his head further as he decides not to speak up again. He needed to get to know this being before picking fights with him.


End file.
